


Teasing the McHanzo Discord

by Fluffhd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, big dick McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffhd/pseuds/Fluffhd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of tiny McHanzo drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing the McHanzo Discord

Hanzo ground his firm ass against McCree's massive erection, teasing the man and making lewd comments on how it wouldn't fit, McCree was simply too large and Hanzo wouldn't waste time preparing for it. McCree was here for his amusement, and he would be satisfied with what Hanzo was willing to give him, and how much he was willing to take.

\-----

"Kuso.." Hanzo whispered, upon first seeing McCree's monstrous cock pulled from the confined of his pants. 

"Don't look so scared darlin', it won't bite" McCree laughed and gave a few gentle strokes and biting his lower lip when his thumb skirted the fat head. 

Hanzo said nothing, simply fell to his knees and batted McCree's hands away, gripping the base with one of his own and licking the whole of the length. Hanzo was going to ride this cowboy into the sunset.

\-----

McCree being cocky, hes never had someone take all of him, he's sure no one can, and then Hanzo sucks on him, and pulls his entire length down his throat, humming around it and McCree cums right there, never having felt so much all at once.

OR

He cant even fit it all, but he wants to so badly, wants to shove the whole thing into his aching throat and have McCree make him choke as he pulsed his load down Hanzo's throat.

\-----

McCree whimpers when Hanzos scissors his fingers, complaining that the lube is too cold, that Hanzo is going too fast, he's not a young kid anymore he needs more ti- With a choked sob McCree falls forward, head resting on his own arm as tears stream down his face, his body shaking in pleasure as Hanzo curls his fingers against his prostrate now. It\s so much, its too much, but McCree wants more. Hanzo rubs a free hand soothingly across McCree's back, pressing into the red blushed skin and occasionally dragging his nails in to leave marks.

\-----

McCree being extremely self conscious, even about his large dick, and Hanzo spends the entire session worshiping McCree's body and riding his cock, complementing how good it feels inside him.

\-----

Hanzo shuffles back onto the bed, his hand lightly covering himself, the other arm slung over his should, cheeks flushed and staring down at the bedsheets. 

"Whats wrong, sweetheart?" McCree crawls after him and drags Hanzo's arm off his shoulder, places a kiss to his hand and then gathers up the second and repeats the same. 

"I-" Hanzo doesn't know what to say. He loves this man, he's afraid he isn't good enough, he's scared his body isn't good enough? A weapon, yes, and though a sword can be aesthetically pleasing, one worn by war and battle will lose its lustre. 

"You look beautiful, Hanzo." McCree begins to kiss his belly playfully, and Hanzo stifles a laugh when it turns into a sloppy raspberry against his chest.

\-----

Hanzo gripped Jesse's thigh and the man froze instantly, gripping Hanzo's wrist before it could venture lower, to feel him, and how aroused he had become. 

"Nah, not right now, darlin'" 

"Why is there never a right time?" Hanzo tugged his wrist back, annoyed and face scowling. "Do you not want me, McCree? Is this just a fun game for you, to tease?" 

McCree shifted, obviously uncomfortable from the look of the bulge in his pants, eyes sadder than a kicked puppy. "It's not that! It's jus'....I've...I've hurt some folks before-" 

"We are mercenaries!" 

"No! Not like that! Uh, during sex." McCree sat back on his legs, picking at the texture of his pants above the knee absently. "It's uh...I'm pretty big down there, Shimada." McCree's face blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Show me."

McCree sighed and wilted under Hanzo's stare, tugging at the waistline of his pants and unbuckling, unzipping,and pulling them open. Taking his dick in hand, McCree heard a sharp intake of breath, and had to force himself to look at Hanzo, to look in his eyes and see the fear of discomfort there. 

"I don't know what to say." Hanzo seemed deep in thought. Likely to turn him down, McCree thought. 

"I know it's...I don't wanna hurt you, Hanzo." Hanzo's hand shot out, gripping McCree's wrist before he could try to tuck himself away and flee. 

"We will need more lube, and I will need an hour to prepare. Will you assist me?" Hanzo looked McCree in the eye, dead serious. McCree nearly sobbed, the corners of his eyes pricking with emotion. 

"Yea pardner, I'd love to."

\-----

McCree eats him out for like 20 minutes before Hanzo is like OKAY STOP THIS ISNT STRETCHING ENOUGH GET THE TOYS

\-----

Hanzo couldn't believe it when he sunk fully to the hilt, legs on either side of McCree's hips as he sat in the man's lap. It had taken a while, McCree forcing Hanzo to go slow when all the man wanted to do was fill himself to the hilt with his lover's cock. McCree did his best to hold still, rubbing circles with his thumbs into Hanzo's hips, watching as the man sat open mouthed, cheeks blushing deep red and eyes heavily lidded.


End file.
